1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchair transporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheelchair transporting device for storing and transporting a wheelchair by way of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchair transporting devices is known in the prior art. However, these devices are typically cumbersome in their usage or require complicated mounting apparatuses for holding the wheelchair securing assembly. For this reason, there remains a need for a wheelchair holding and transporting device which is easily mountable to a vehicle, in particular cars, and is adapted for the convenient removal and insertion of a wheelchair.